


Ten Years Blind

by bluehappyking



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehappyking/pseuds/bluehappyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Leo to Jemma - 1x22</p><p>A poem from Jemma to Leo - between 1x22 and 2x1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leo to Jemma:

I’ve been ten years blind,  
And it’s only now I find,  
The courage inside to tell you.  
This undiscovered feeling,  
Floats up through the ceiling,  
And I wish that you’d float too.

Our oxygen diminishing,  
Our lives closer to finishing,  
So, forgive my poor timing please.  
I have to let you go,  
It’s my turn to be the hero,  
And send you up through these deep seas.

These last moments, you and me,  
It’s not how it should really be,  
I could’ve been the man by your side.  
But I can give you back your life,  
One half of us can still survive,  
Which is why you need to fight the tide.

I really wish the math was wrong,  
I wish that I could swim along,  
But we both know we’re out of time,  
So, please take your chance,  
And I’ll take a final glance,  
Before I save what will never be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma to Leo:

I’ve been ten years blind,  
All this time intertwined,  
And I never knew you felt that way,  
Of course I’ve always cared,  
But as friends, I never dared,  
Never dreamed this is what you would say.

Lying there in that small bed,  
You and I were both so scared,  
And you thought that I could make you better.  
A man so capable, so bright,  
Frustrated that his words weren’t right,  
We both know you’re worse when we’re together.

I wish that you could understand,  
I’m doing everything that I can,  
But there’s an underlying issue to face,  
Those feelings you confessed,  
Have you laid them to rest,  
Or do you need me to give you some space?

Things have changed beyond compare,  
You’re only worse when I am there,  
I think it’s best we spend some time apart,  
At least then you’ll finally find,  
A way to fix your broken mind,  
Even if it means I broke your heart.


End file.
